godzilla_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Shin Godzilla 2: Lazarus
Shin Godzilla 2: Lazarus is a science fiction kaiju film that serves as a sequel to the well-acclaimed Shin Godzilla. The sequel was first discussed in mid 2018, while Toho decided to keep it a secret and state that it was "cancelled". Anno and Higuchi returned for the directors' roles. Principal photography began in late 2018, with the film being announced in early 2019 as "Shin Godzilla 2". The title was eventually revealed through a leak as "Shin Godzilla 2: Lazarus". The film released on July 5, 2019 worldwide. Note: The image by the side was a promo poster for the film. Plot One and a half years after the events of Shin Godzilla, Tokyo has rebuilt itself. However, an underground cult worshipping Godzilla known as the Argo have been planning on reawakening Godzilla, who is frozen in the middle of Tokyo. The cult includes many influential politicians who want to reawaken Godzilla for their own purposes, while others believed that Godzilla was a divine punisher sent to punish humanity for their sins. The cult eventually blows up a few buildings near Godzilla, reawakening him and charging him up with nuclear energy. The humanoid Godzilla-like beings from the end of Shin Godzilla spawn from Godzilla, and are dubbed as "Cyclops" by the military. The military engages the Cyclopses and Godzilla in battle, using US B-2 Bombers lent to them to kill hordes of Cyclopses, but fail to defeat Godzilla, as the bombs launched only exploded before they even reached Godzilla. When the Government is notified by this, aide of the Prime Minister Rando Yaguchi organises groups of scientists to theorise about how to stop Godzilla using all information and data they had found. However, before they can do that, the Americans start organising a thermonuclear strike on Godzilla. Left with no choice but to follow the deal set at the end of Shin Godzilla, the Prime Minister reluctantly accepts to evacuate Tokyo and prepare for the thermonuclear strike. A few weeks later, Tokyo is almost finished evacuating its inhabitants, when Godzilla and hordes of Cyclopses arrive at night. The Americans then start their thermonuclear strike on Godzilla, but the bombs dropped explode mid-air like in their first battle in the movie. Instead, some of the Cyclopses start mutating into beings dubbed "Hyper Cyclops". The Hyper Cyclops look more lizard-like, and use nuclear pulses to disable electrical devices and objects around them. Godzilla then uses his atomic breath to destroy Tokyo, and some evacuating citizens and officials, including some of the helicopters holding the high-ranking officials. One of these helicopters with the Prime Minister is shot down, leaving the Prime Minister falling into a horde of Hyper Cyclopses, who eat him alive. Godzilla then absorbs the nuclear energy in the air, before leaving for the ocean. With Tokyo destroyed, Rando and fellow aide of the Prime Minister Hideki Akasaka work together to find out the cause of the bombs dropped being unable to hit Godzilla. Rando assembles two groups, one with Rando as leader and the other with Hideki as leader. Rando's team consists of scientists and misfits, and a politician named Asahi Watanabe. The two groups eventually figure out that Godzilla has developed a molecular shield composed of particles of nuclear energy forming in the air to protect him from weapons. They then realise that there is an organ inside his body dispersing the energy into the air. Meanwhile, the Government receives news of a giant monster in Kyushu living in symbiosis with its people. Asahi travels to Kyushu alongside American Government liaison Kayoko Ann Patterson. They then find a thief caught stealing money from the bank webbed up in silk on a wall by the giant monster. They eventually track down the monster, who resembles a giant moth larva. Just as they are about to kill the monster, the giant monster saves the officials from an ambush by the Argo cultists. The Argo cultists are then caught and questioned, but the cultists refuse to speak and commit suicide instead. The officials head back to Tokyo, where their research team states that the giant monster found could clearly disperse nuclear energy into the air to cool itself down, but it did not, and instead adapted to cool down by absorbing oxygen and mixing it with the nuclear energy in its blood, forming a substance used to cool its body down. The officials then realise the monster is kind and dubs it "Mosura/Mothra". The Government scientists also theorise that Mothra was actually a normal moth mutated by the radiation released into the air during their second battle in the movie. Meanwhile, in Kyushu, Mothra cocoons itself at Kumamoto Castle, before emerging later in the day in its Adult/Imago form. Rando receives information that there have been constant electrical outages in Hokkaido as well as scorch marks on burnt buildings and realises that there is another monster attacking Hokkaido. He reports this to the acting Prime Minister, who does not believe Rando and threatens to demote him for spreading fake news. Kayoko then meets up with Rando, and tells him about Mothra. Rando is surprised that Mothra helped humans, as all the giant monsters he had seen so far were all destructive. Kayoko then tells him abouut the "Argo" cult, and they start theorising on whether the cult is related to these incidents. Rando meets up with Asahi the next day, and asks him if what Kayoko said was true. He nods, and then says that he believes that these monsters had a purpose, stating that maybe they were punishers sent to destroy the arrogant. Rando responds by chuckling, then stating that Asahi might be to religious. However, instead of being angry, Asahi states that sometimes he thinks so too. A few days later, Godzilla appears in Tokyo and attempts to destroy the base camps set up for the officials, only to be distracted by nuclear warheads launched towards him. He destroys them with his back beams, and continues to the campsite. The officials decide to evacuate to Hokkaido, and Rando attempts to stop the acting Prime Minister, who responds angrily by demoting him. Asahi comes to Rando's defence, but is ignored by an upset acting Prime Minister. As the officials evacuate, Godzilla fires his atomic breath at the campsite, killing a fleeing acting Prime Minister. He then destroys the campsite, killing many others as the remaining officials manage to flee the site watch from a ravaged building. Godzilla is then attacked by a group of B-2 Bombers. He roars in pain as one of the bombs hits his back, causing one of his dorsal plates to split off and his molecular shield to be disabled. Rando then realises that Godzilla's dorsal plates are dispersing the nuclear energy and are forming the shields. When the officials reach Hokkaido, they rent a hotel as they figure out a strategy on how to defeat Godzilla. Eventually, they form a plan where they would distract Godzilla, and then send B-2 Bombers to bomb Godzilla's dorsal plates, disabling his shield, and then finally firing EMP missiles down into his body, killing him from within. However, two days late, Rando wakes up to a loud noise. He turns to the window and sees the silhouette of a three-headed winged dragon-like creature, who fires an electrical-like beam towards the buildings near by. Rando wakes up the rest of the officials and shows them the video he recorded, and they flee the hotel as the monster destroys it. The officials then regroup in a small inn, where they dub the monster "Ghidorah". Three days later, Godzilla arrives and starts attacking Hokkaido. The officials execute the plan, and it seems like they are going to succeed, until all of a sudden, his shield comes back up. The officials then realise that his regeneration is now quicker after absorbing so much radiation in the third battle in the film. However, all of a sudden, Mothra shows up with two of her larva. The larva fire silk at Godzilla, trapping him temporarily, while Mothra releases scales into the air that reflect nuclear energy, causing Godzilla's atomic breath to hit himself. She then fires her antennae beams (which are made up of photons) at Godzilla, who is injured by these repeated attacks. Finally, Mothra lifts Godzilla into the air, and drops him from a high altitude, causing him to be knocked unconscious. However, nuclear bombs set underground by the Argo are detonated, reawakening and refreshing Godzilla, who gains a new nuclear pulse attack. More Cyclopses spawn from Godzilla and they rampage the city. Godzilla shoots Mothra's left wing off with his atomic breath, who falls onto the ground, and is about to finish her off when all the electricity outputs are all drained of electrical power. A storm then forms around the area, with flashing light revealing Ghidorah's silhouette. Ghidorah flies over Hokkaido, destroying buildings with his hurricane winds. He then turns towards Godzilla, who is snarling, and fires his Gravity Beams. Godzilla responds by firing his atomic breath, and they both hit at the same time, causing a massive impact. Mothra and Godzilla then team up against Ghidorah, who bites down on Godzilla and discharges electricity into him. Mothra then attempts to sneak up on Ghidorah, who smashes his tail into Mothra. Godzilla then releases a nuclear pulse, dazing Ghidorah, who smashes Godzilla with his tail, only to be hit in the back by Mothra's antennae beams. He turns towards Mothra snarling, but is webbed up by Mothra's larva. He turns to the two larva, and attempts to kill them with his gravity beams, but the attack is blocked by Mothra, who is engulfed in flames. Godzilla then fires his atomic breath at Ghidorah, who turns towards Godzilla as the attack hits him, but Ghidorah is clearly not hurt. Mothra's larva then fire their silk at Ghidorah, who fires his gravity beams at Godzilla and the larva. Meanwhile, Rando finds Asahi standing on a ravaged building and climbs up there, only to see Kayoko drugged and unconscious. He asks Asahi what he did to Kayoko, to which he explains the intentions of the Argo and reveals himself to be one of their members. He tells him of all the things they did, such as smuggling radioactive materials into the helicopters to lure Godzilla to destroy them. He then turns to Rando, revealing that he has replaced his left eye with an Argo ritual bead, which was glowing gold. Rando attempts to punch him, only to be telepathically attacked by Asahi, who mocks him for trusting and befriending himself. However, the spirit of the dead Mothra enters Asahi's vision which he is using to attack Rando, and temporarily destroys it, allowing Rando to shatter the bead and gouge out Asahi's eyes, causing Asahi to become blind. Meanwhile, Ghidorah tuns towards Rando, about to fire his gravity beams when Hideki rides a tank and fires it at Ghidorah to distract him, allowing Godzilla to fire his atomic breath at Ghidorah, weakening him. Ghidorah then fires his gravity beams at the tank, leaving Rando shouting in anger. As Hideki dies, he mutters the word "lazarus" and then bleeds to his death. Rando then orders a group of bombers to fire nuclear warheads at Godzilla, stating that Hideki's sacrifice would not be in vain. Meanwhile Ghidorah restrains Godzilla and drains his energy, knocking him unconscious. All of a sudden, the bombers arrive and drop the warheads on Godzilla, who absorbs Mothra's life force, turning him into Burning Godzilla. Burning Godzilla then swings his tail towards Ghidorah, creating an attack known as the "Burning Tail Slicer". The attack injures Ghidorah, and Godzilla then uses his tail beam and his fire breath against Ghidorah, who uses his gravity beams in return. A massive explosion is caused, and Ghidorah is seemingly alive, as one of his heads pokes out from out of the smoke. However, it is revealed that Godzilla is holding Ghidorah's dangling middle neck and head in his mouth, and swallows it, leaving Ghidorah's other two heads brain-dead, his body scorched and his wings tattered. Godzilla then glares at the humans, before leaving for the ocean. Rando then hears a dying Asahi say that Godzilla would return to kill Rando someday, with Rando responding that humanity would need to adapt with Godzilla anyway. Five months after Godzilla's attack, Japan has finally rebuilt itself, with the Argo unfortunately still on the loose. Mothra's larvae are living with the residents of Kyushu, and Rando is now the acting Prime Minister. One evening, Rando has a chat with Kayoko, with Rando ending the chat by stating that they had entered a new era, one of monsters that humanity must learn to adapt to. In a post-credits scene, Ghidorah's remains are seen in an Argo lab, where the Argo is preparing a robot neck and head to substitute his middle head. Reception The show was critically acclaimed for its complex story, its cult horror undertones, and its superb soundtrack. The film was so good that a sequel was announced and so was a Mothra solo film.